1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to oven processing of materials, involving raising the temperature of gaseous material to processing temperature, and then incinerating the products of processing; more specifically, this invention relates to a processing oven wherein the single burner not only supplies the heat for processing, but also functions to incinerate the products of processing eliminating the need for a separate burner in an oven; one burner suffices for each of the two functions i.e., processing, and also incineration of the products of processing i.e., the volatiles from processing.
2. Prior Art
In the process for producing various products in an oven, or in a line of many ovens, wherein the materials are either placed in the oven or are passed through the oven or a series of ovens, it is well known to provide separate burners for the oven or, indeed many separate burners for the separate many ovens so that there are a multiplicity of burners in the ovens to supply the necessary heat for the performance of the processing of the material, and also separate burners for incinerating the processing volatiles. The products of processing likewise are usually conducted from the oven or ovens through various headers to one or more centrally located incinerators, each of which incinerators has a burner for reducing the products of processing such as the volatiles from the processing to innocuous gases that may be discharged into the atmosphere without harming the ecology. The use of separate burners to produce heat for processing, and heat for incineration has been the standard practice in many industries for a long period of time. Not only is this practice wasteful, but it requires accessory duplication of burners with attendant expense and maintenance costs. The steadily rising cost of solid, liquid, or gaseous fuels have subjected such procedures to careful scrutiny with a view to reducing costs. Much of this scrutiny has been directed to the use of more efficient burners. This invention relates to the reduction in the number of burners.